


Netflix & Chill

by laikachi



Series: HQ!! Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikachi/pseuds/laikachi
Summary: "Don't say anything, ok?"Kuroo nodded his head vigorously and mimed zipping his lips.





	Netflix & Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually re-posting these as separate works. For organizations sake!

Kenma leaned over and nuzzled into Kuroos side, placing his hand on Kuroos thigh. They had been watching a film neither of them really cared about, snuggling on the couch in their apartment. Originally Kuroo had suggested they go up to the bedroom right away, but Kenma gave him a look that said he just wasn't in the mood for that. So they'd settled down for some prime cuddling, as all couples sometimes do.

  During the course of the movie, however, Kenma had changed his mind and was now trying to (low key) get Kuroo into that mindset. This wasn't actually difficult, since this was _Kuroo_ and he always seemed up for it, but Kenma didn't want to say anything outright because it was a little bit embarrassing. He settled for rubbing small circles into Kuroos thigh as he slowly put more of his body weight on his boyfriend.

  Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Kuroo was getting the message. He had put his arm around Kenma's shoulders in response to the nuzzling, but had then returned his attention to the TV. When he noticed this, Kenma figured he might have to be a little more forward. While he wasn't fond of any kind of oral sex, he knew Kuroo was. In this moment he decided to treat his partner and slowly slid down until his head was in Kuroo's lap.

  Kuroo was suddenly very aware of Kenma's intentions, as he felt his sweats being tugged down and gentle (but firm) hands taking hold of his dick.

  "Hey, whoa... You sure you wanna--" Kuroo was cut off by Kenma, who gave him a stern look.

  "Don't say anything, ok?" Kuroo nodded his head vigorously and mimed zipping his lips. Kenma went back to his ministrations, pulling Kuroo's sweatpants down to his knees, leaving his partner bare to the world.

  Kenma stroked him until Kuroo was at half mast, then stuck out his tongue and slowly (so slowly) licked up the side of Kuroo's shaft. A low moan escaped Kuroo as he enjoyed the rare treat, becoming harder by the second. Kenma continued to lick Kuroo like he was an ice cream cone until he was fully erect. Then he adjusted himself so he could get better access.

  Kenma gently took the base of Kuroo's dick and guided his mouth down onto the head, giving it a little kiss before taking it into his mouth. He took his sweet time, taking in the musk of Kuroo's sweat and the taste of him. He managed to get halfway down, before bobbing his head back up or air. Kuroo had his head on teh back of the couch, swearing under his breath as he was teased and pleased by the love of his life. It took all the strength he had not to buck for more friction into Kenma's mouth. But he knew how much Kenma didn't like giving blowjobs, so he restrained himself so as not to ruin the moment.

  Gaining more determination, Kenma tried to go further down this time, only making it 3/4 of the way down before deciding that was all he could handle. He made an effort to gain some momentum, but a few of his stray hairs ended up in his mouth. Kenma let go of Kuroo and looked around for a hair tie. Not having any luck, he looked to Kuroo.

  "I need you to hold back my hair." The request was simple enough, though Kuroo would now have more trouble controlling himself since he had more of a part to play. Kenma twisted his hair and Kuroo took the knot into his big hands, trying not to pull.

  With that, Kenma went back to work. He started off slow again, gaining a little momentum. Kuroo clenched his teeth and grunted, as the strain of arousal became more and more apparent.

  Kuroo soon felt his arousal hitting it's peak, and tugged a little bit at Kenma's hair to let him know he was going to cum. Kenma came up with a pop, and followed through by stroking Kuroo to orgasm. He looked up at Kuroo through hooded eyes, his lips swollen and his hair a mess. Kuroo swore he could have cum a second time right then and there if he wasn't already spent.

  Without a word, Kenma snuggled back up into Kuroo's side, pulling his partner's arm around himself.

  "I love you."

  "I know. I love you too."


End file.
